Etherious Natsu Dragneel
by WolfTellsLife
Summary: Natsu was controlled by Nirvana and he quit Fairy Tail. Afterwards, he couldn't protect Happy and 7 yrs later, he is a wizard saint already who operates under the name Sedai Sennin (The Grand Sage). He joins Tartarus as E.N.D. Takes place after Infinity Clock Arc. As usual, no NaLu, NaLi and NaLe.
1. Chapter 1

"We must not lose hope! We still have 5 days to train so let's train like hell these 5 days without sleep!" said a very determined Erza who had a thick red aura surrounding her body.

"If only Lucy would've told us the time difference between the Celestial Spirit World and ours, we wouldn't have to panic like this!" said an annoyed Gray who blamed Lucy for wasting their 3-month training trip in just one day in the Celestial Spirit World.

"I didn't know that and I already said I'm sorry" said Lucy who was comically crying "I thought you knew everything about your spirits!" said Gray with an annoyed tone again "Well, it's not like I ever wanted to go to the Celestial Spirit World so of course I didn't ask them about it!" shouted Lucy, who was now starting to get mad at Gray "Calm down everyone" said Wendy in her little tone trying to calm them down.

"Come,! let's start with running" said Erza, ready to run until "Hey Erza, why is there a bird on your head?" asked Jet who noticed the bird on Erza's head "And it looks like there's a piece of paper attached to the bird's leg" said Lucy who grabbed the bird and pulled the piece of paper out of its feet "Maybe it's a love letter from Gray-sama" said Juvia with her hands on her mouth while blushing "Not even close" Gray said.

_"It says here: 'Dear Fairy Tail, come to the broken suspension bridge on the hill' "._

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Lucy "It might be an enemy waiting to attack us" said Gray "Yeah, it is kind of fishy" said Carla.

"If it is an enemy, then they can serve as part of our training. Let's go!" said Erza with fire in her eyes making the other sweatdrop.

**At the broken suspension bridge**

"Is this the broken suspension bridge that they were talking about?" asked Lucy, who looked kind of worried.

Suddenly, the bridge repaired itself by magic "Are they telling us to cross the bridge" asked Erza who then pushed Gray to test the stability of the bridge "Hey, what are you-" said Gray as he was quickly running towards the other end of the bridge.

When Gray finally crossed the other end, "Looks like it's safe. Come on, let's go" said Erza who proceeded to walk towards the other end of the bridge with the others doing the same.

When they all crossed the bridge, Gray said "So what now? Are they gonna ambush us?" "I don't think so" Lucy said as she looked up the hill road in the direction of the 3 cloaked figures.

"Who are they? Could it be..." Erza said as the cloaked figures removed their hoods and showed their faces, revealing Ultear Milkovich, Meredy and Jellal Fernandes.

**"**Hello everyone" said Jellal with a normal tone.

"Hi Juvia, long time no see!" said Meredy in a happy expression placed on her face and voice who then hugged Juvia happily.

"It's been a while Gray" said Ultear.

"How have the 3 of you been? And why are you together? Don't tell me..." said Erza who had wide eyes comically on her face and a red blush.

"No, it's nothing like that, Erza" said Jellal "We just banded together to form an independent guild".

"Independent Guild?" asked Lucy "We are neither a legal guild nor a dark guild. We operate on our own" explained Jellal. "We call ourselves Crime Sorciere".

"So why did you call us out here? I'm sure you didn't just want to catch up with us and have a little chat" said Gray.

"Ok then, we will tell you why we called you out" said Ultear "We called you because we heard you needed to get stronger to participate in the games and to restore your former glory" she said and then continued "And we heard you lost your time because of your trip to the Celestial Spirit World".

"You're incredibly updated" said Lucy.

"We have a solution for you to increase your magical power in a few amount of time" Ultear said "We're gonna release your Second Origin".

"Second Origin? What's that?" asked Gray "It's your hidden power sealed inside of you. It will be equivalent to 7 years of your lost time" Ultear said to which the Fairy Tail members shouted in joy.

"But I warn you, the process will be painful" said Ultear as she steeled them "We're prepared for that because it is the least we can endure for your help" said Erza.

"Ok then, let's head over to the log cabin to get this started" Ultear said as they followed the Crime Sorciere members when they felt an incredible amount of magical power.

"Can you feel that?" asked Jellal to the group to which they nodded "It seems to come from up there. Let's follow it" he said to which they followed and finally traced the magical power at the part of the hill that overlooks the ocean and the beach and a small part of the forest can be seen too.

They saw a hooded figure sitting down with his feet hanging at the edge of the land. The hooded figure had the Wizard Saint emblem on the back of his long hooded coat. His long hooded coat was colored red and had a black hood with the Wizard Saint sign in it's original color in the back. He had black gloves and he was wearing a long-sleeved black sweater underneath and white pants with brown boots with a red amulet/necklace similar to Zeref's only it was red (or any outfit you want to give him). he removed his hood and identified himself as Natsu Dragneel.

The Fairy Tail members was shocked as well as Jellal.

"Why are you guys so shocked? Who is he?" asked Meredy after seeing the shocked look on their faces.

"Hello everyone" Natsu said as he kept looking at them. Natsu now had yellow eyes and his pink hair looked longer and Natsu now looked mature (or you can just view Natsu in your own desired image since I'm not sure if you like my description of him).

_**The reason everyone was so shocked to see Natsu is because he quit Fairy Tail seven years ago before the S-Class Promotional Exams. The reason was because Natsu was affected by Nirvana just before it was destroyed. Afterwards, he became different and when the runes were set up by the Rune Knights and Lahar who went to arrest the Oracion Seis members and Jellal, Natsu just watched his trapped friends and left. When the Oracion Seis team and the new recruit, Wendy came to Fairy Tail, they found out that Natsu attacked Elfman and injured him for a few weeks and erased his guild insignia and cut ties with Fairy Tail in front of the members present and left saying to Elfman "The only reason I beat you Elfman, was because I still blame you for killing Lissana" he said before creating a huge wall of fire to prevent any more attacks by Fairy Tail members and left. He then destroyed the Fairy Tail building, injuring many Fairy Tail members and officially became a Magic Council target. A few weeks later, he killed an entire village full of people and was officially deemed an S-Class criminal who had a 100 million jewel bounty placed on his capture, dead or alive. **_

"Natsu, what are you doing here!?" shouted Erza. I'm here to relax and take in the view, obviously" he said to which he chuckled lightly soon after.

"Why do you look so calm? The newspapers said you're supposed to be a mad man who will kill anyone he sees!" Gray said to which he attacked Natsu with his Ice Make powers to which Natsu responded by holding out his hand and touched the ice and broke it instantly.

"Seriously!?" said Gray who had a shocked expression on his face "What the hell just happened!?" said Erza who attacked Natsu only for Natsu to grab her sword and throw it away, just dodging Erza's moves and said "Wait Erza! Calm down, I'm not here to fight" said Natsu who jumped away from Erza and explained why he was here.

"I don't believe you! If you're here to relax, then why did you have to be so near us!?" Erza said as Natsu replied "I just happened to land on this beach! I seriously wasn't following you!" he said while holding up his arms.

"Natsu, you know I can't forgive you. You injured Elfman, attacked Fairy Tail and you killed 10,000 lives, including children and innocent people" Erza said on the verge of crying as Natsu just stared at her without expression and sighed. He then resumed his position before and just kept staring at the view.

"You know, I truly regret that. That's why I became a wizard saint" he said.

"How did you become a wizard saint in the first place!? You're a monster and you...don't deserve to be happy" Lucy said, crying already while the others watched her, shocked that she would say such things to Natsu.

"I know" he said which made all of them turn to look at him with shocked expressions on their faces.

"But I want to avenge Happy and seek out revenge against Zeref" he said which shocked all of them again. He then continued "When Nirvana took control over me, I couldn't control myself. That's why I made it look like I became evil. To make sure you would stop contact with me, I committed my heaviest sin. The village" and then "I wasn't sure if I was in control of myself, but Nirvana made me feel like this world is completely corrupt and everyone wouldn't hesitate to kill a person if it meant saving their lives. So I took it out on this village. But when I went to exit the village, Zeref blocked my way and killed Happy. He told me to become stronger. But I was consumed in my own hatred for the people and Zeref that I couldn't even protect the one dearest to me".

"How did he die?" Lucy said with no emotions with her bangs covering her eyes "Huh?' Natsu said "I said, HOW DID HE DIE!" Lucy snapped and it shocked the Fairy Tail members.

The Fairy Tail members never saw Lucy so angry and the Crime Sorciere members never thought a kind-hearted innocent girl like her will just snap like that.

"I attacked Zeref since I was still under control by Nirvana and then he released chains to restrain me. Afterwards, he got Happy and used some sort of seal magic. He then threw Happy towards a cliff and smiled saying "Natsu, you need to get stronger". I was released from the chains and I immediately went to get Happy, but it was too late. He left and I found Happy in pieces the next day".

"So, I broke free of Nirvana and I soon recovered my sanity. But by then, it was too late" Natsu said.

"That's why I destroyed Igneel's muffler to show that I gave up on my search for Igneel and to focus on my training. The next day, people claim they saw a red dragon come out from my direction" Natsu continued "I then vowed to destroy every dark guild until the day Zeref himself comes to me and then there I will annihilate him" Natsu said as he got serious at the last part.

"So until then, I can't get caught by the council. But I promise I'll turn myself over after I destroy Zeref".

"Well, it was nice meeting you again but Tartarus might get suspicious of my whereabouts. So I guess I'll see you guys later" Natsu said as he jumped off the hill.

The others looked at Natsu's direction and then at the crying Lucy.

"Well, I think we should continue now" Ultear said as she led them to the cabin.

"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll inspect the room so you guys waste time somewhere for a while" said Erza who was now headed to the room.

Erza checked everywhere around the room and she took a bath and polished her swords. After a while, they still haven't come back yet so Erza decided to play cards on her own.

"They're late! I'm gonna teach them a lesson when they come back" she said with stoic expression on her face while she was comically playing cards.

'snore snore' (imagine a snoring sound).

"Huh? Who's there?" Erza asked in a demanding tone only to see Natsu in one of the beds sleeping soundly with a blanket around his whole body on until it reaches his neck.

"Natsu! What are you doing here!?" Erza asked demandingly then she kicked Natsu out of the bed wherein Natsu still slept with a loud snore.

"Geez, stop snoring already!" she said while kicking and punching Natsu to get him to wake up. When he finally woke up, he stared at Erza and tilted his head to the side, which Erza found cute and blushed to which she let him go.

"What are you doing?" he asked "I'm kicking you out of the room" she said as she grabbed Natsu's wrists and tried to pull him but she was pulled instead, indicating Natsu's strength".

"Why did you pull me back, you fiend!" she said as she requiped a sword and striked Natsu with it, only for Natsu to dodge and dart back to the bed and hid under the blanket "Why you-" she said as she kept on trying to pull the blanket only for Natsu to keep resisting and said "Stop Erza! I'm just trying to sleep" he said "Well, go sleep somewhere else! You're not even supposed to be in this room. This bed is for Wendy" she said as she got impatient and gave up and put her hands on her hips, sighing, she said "You're really hopeless Natsu, even if you're a wizard saint already" she said as she walked away and continued to play with her cards like nothing happened.

**A few hours later**

"Why are you late?" she asked with her legs crossed and her hands below her cleavage "Well, I was in the library with Levy-chan" said Lucy "Juvia dragged me across the streets, insisting that we were on a date" said Gray.

"Oh yeah, who's sleeping on that bed?" Lucy asked as she pointed to Natsu's bed "Natsu" Erza said normally.

"WHAT!" asked a shocked Gray and Lucy "Yes, he insisted to sleep there like it was his bed" Erza said in an annoyed tone.

"Where's Wendy and Carla? I never thought Wendy to be the type who stays out late. Could it be-" Lucy said as she pictured Wendy wearing black short clothing and acting like a delinquent "Do all writers have these wild imaginations" asked Gray as he sweatdropped.

"How about Elfman?" Gray asked as Erza replied "He's perfectly capable of taking care of himself" .

"And we aren't!?" said Gray and Lucy.

_**"Attention all participants! Please take the path that will be created" **_said a small guy with a pumpkin head. He was Mato-kun, the host of the GMG._** "This will be the first part of the games...Sky Labyrinth! It is a race to see who gets to the arena first. The first 8 teams to make it through will be the participating teams. It is an elimination round so good luck everyone!"**_ he said as he disappeared.

"But we don't have any members" Lucy said as Elfman and Wendy were still not present.

"I'm here!" roared Elfman as he ran to the group "Where's Wendy?" he asked "We don't know".

"I'll go tell the others to look for her right now" said Lissana, who ran off to the rest of Fairy Tail. "Wai-" said Erza but was cut off by Lissana's exit.

"Damn it! How do we participate now? At this rate all the other teams is already a step ahead of us" said an enraged Erza, who scared Elfman, Gray and Lucy.

Then, Elfman looked at the bed and said "We can use whoever is on that bed" he said as he pulled the covers off and saw Natsu sleeping. As soon as he saw Natsu, he quickly got mad and tried to punch Natsu, only to be stopped by Erza's hand.

"We can use Natsu" she said as Gray and Lucy had shocked reactions wherein Elfman sweatdropped with a shocked expression on her face.

"How would that work? Natsu already quit Fairy Tail right? And on top of that, he is one of the most hunted mages on the council?" Lucy said.

"True. But he has a hood, remember? And it wouldn't be unusual to the audience and everyone since they already know about Sedai Sennin" said Erza.

"We can just convince everyone he is a part of Fairy Tail now. But the hardest thing is getting him to agree in helping us in the Games" said Erza with her hands on her chin.

"WAKE UP! YOU PINK-HAIRED IDIOT" shouted Erza as she was shaking Natsu.

When Natsu woke up, "What is it this time?" he asked as he saw Elfman with a shocked expression "Don't worry Elfman, I won't hurt anyone anymore and...I'm sorry" he said as he smiled.

"NONSENSE! Bastards like you never change" he said as he was being restrained by Gray and Lucy.

Natsu sighed and asked Elfman "What can I do to make it up to you?".

"Nothing. I don't need help from a bastard like-" Elfman said as he was cut off by a punch to the wall by Erza.

"What Elfman means is that you should help us win the Games this time" Erza said "But I'm not a member of Fairy Tail anymore" he said as Erza pulled his hood up "No one will suspect you if they don't know your face" Erza said with a smile as she put her hand on her chin as she nodded her head, proud of her plan.

"Let's get going then. If I recall correctly from the last Grand Magic Games, this would be the elimination round" he said as he jumped over to the road to the labyrinth "Well? Are you gonna make Fairy Tail number one again or not?" he asked as he had on a caring smile.

"Yeah!" shouted Erza and the rest, making Natsu smile as he said "Then let's go!" as he started running together with the rest with his hood on (obviously).

**After Sky Labyrinth**

"In 8th place, Fairy Tail!" said Chapati as Erza's team walked in with color matched outfits except for Natsu, who maintained his outfit. Everyone booed, earning annoyed expressions from the Fairy Tail members. "But, is that Sedai Sennin-san?" asked Chapati who turned the crowd's attention to Natsu "Why yes, I believe it is" said Yajima with his usual smile "Master, did Sennin-san join?" asked Lissana "No, but Erza said he will be filling in for Wendy and will only be a part of Fairy Tail until the end of the Games" he said as he shed anime tears "If only he would permanently join" complained Makarov "Then we will definitely have enough requests to restore our former building". The crowd cheered for Natsu as his fans raged loudly.

"In 7th place, Quatro Cerberus!"

"In 6th place, Mermaid Heel!" making the men excited as they had hearts on their eyes.

"In 5th place, Blue Pegasus!"

"In 4th place, Lamia Scale!" as the crowd cheered to see Lyon and Jura "This year will be more interesting, seeing 2 wizard saints participate" said Yajima with his smile.

"In 3rd place, Raven Tail!" which earned shocked expressions of the mages, especially Fairy Tail "Damn you, Ivan!" said Makarov with veins popping at the sides of his head "Calm down, Master" said the Fairy Tail mages present beside Makarov.

"In 2nd place, Fairy Tail Team B!" Chapati said as everyone got shocked, with Master Makarov grinning.

"And finally, in 1st place...Sabertooth!" the crowd went crazy as Sting was holding out his arms to welcome the crowd.

"Now with the teams decided, let's begin the 1st round of the games 'Hidden'!" said Chapati as the crowd cheered harder.

"The participants will be:"

"Rufus Lore"

"Juvia Lockser"

"Nalpudding"

"Lyon Vastia"

"Eve Tearm"

"Beth Vanderwood"

'Jager"

'Gray Fullbuster"

"Let the Games...BEGIN!"

**'Hidden' finishes...**

"I can't believe I lost! I'm getting that Rufus bastard later" said Gray, clearly mad.

**The Battle Part finishes until Lucy's match with Flare**

"Go Lucy-chan! You can do it!" shouted Levy as she was holding her hands in her mouth to increase the sound.

As Lucy battled with Flare, she saw Flare's hair beside Asuka "Asuka-chan!" she screamed as Flare covered her mouth with her hair.

"Now you know how this battle will end, right blondie?" Flare said as she kept on beating Lucy "Why isn't she fighting back?" asked a confused Hibiki.

As Natsu heard this, he walked towards Asuka and grabbed the hair beside her and pulled it, making Flare's body hit the ground from the hair Natsu pulled. He then burned the hair off and he said "Go Lucy-chan!".

'chan? He's kind of polite' said Makarov.

When Lucy used Urano Metria, Natsu noticed Obra's cancellation of Lucy's magic and he just stared at Obra 'I guess there will always be people who would never stop committing evil deeds. That's just how this filthy world works.

**After the 1st day of the Grand Magic Games**

As Natsu was sitting down with his hands in his lap and his foot up the table at Fairy Tail's current pub assigned to them "Sennin-san, why are you helping us?" questioned a confused Mirajane "Well, I wanted the Games to be interesting this year, seeing how the crowd's getting fed up with the previous Games" he said "And also, I wanted to make this a special year for Fairy Tail seeing as how you have gone back to the noisy and fun guild you once were" "Thank you for the compliment! It's such a great honor coming from a distinguished mage such as yourself Sennin-sama" said Makarov as Natsu said "No need to be so formal with me, Makarov-san. I would wish for you to call me by my name, but I can't since it is forbidden by the council" said Natsu half-true "Well, I shall take my leave. Please see me at Erza and the others' room" he said as he stood up and walked out the door.

**_Natsu was assigned to infiltrate and destroy Tartarus, so saying his name to people was forbidden as it risks his infiltration mission but he can say it to people who is capable of keeping it a secret, but he can't say it as the Fairy Tail members might get mad at him._**

**The Next Day**

"Thank you for your patience! Now we shall begin the second day of the games!"

"For the competition part...'Chariot'!" said Chapati as the crowd went wild.

"The participants will be:"

"Bacchus Groh"

"Kurohebi"

"Risley Law"

"Yuka Suzuki"

"Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki"

"Sting Eucliffe"

"Gajeel Redfox"

"and...SEDAI SENNIN!"


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell is happening to me?" said Gajeel to no one in particular.

"Oh my! It looks like Gajeel Redfox of Fairy Tail Team B is in a binding situation" said Chapati.

"It seems he is suffering some sort of illness. The same could be said for Sting-kun" Yajima said as he looked at Gajeel and Sting's movements.

"Could it be that all Dragon Slayers suffer motion sickness?" asked Mira to no one in particular.

Meanwhile, Natsu had already made it in the finish line after brawling with Bacchus, Kurohebi, Yuka, Ichiya and Risley. It seemed they all made a truce for a while to get rid of Natsu since he was a wizard saint. Eventhough they all still failed in the end, seeing that Natsu made it first, followed by Bacchus, then by Kurohebi, Risley, Yuka, Ichiya and Gajeel, with Sting having gained no points since he gave up.

**After the 2nd day's GMG**

"Man, that was some day!" said Lucy who then stretched her arms and sighed in relief of her breath.

"Natsu, where are you going?" asked Erza "I'm gonna report to Tartarus " Natsu replied "What about the Games?" she asked to which he replied with "It's not like I'm gonna stay there forever. I'm just gonna report because they might get suspicious. Knowing them, they will go to sneaky means to find out about my whereabouts" and finally, Erza said "Ok then" and with that, Natsu took off.

**At Tartarus**

"Where have you been, Master?" asked Sayla (She's not an OC of mine. If you don't know her or any Tartarus members, check out the manga at ), who was anticipating Natsu's return "I just took care of some business..." he said but stopped, then continued "...with humans".

"What happened Master? Did you fight them?" "No. They may be humans but there are some humans capable of matching our abilities" said Natsu as he sat down on his throne. He crossed his legs and put his head on one of his hands rested in the armrest of his throne.

"Sayla, can you bring me a book?" he asked as Sayla responded with "Sure, Master" as she went to get a book from the Library of Zeref . Natsu just kept looking forward and thinking about Fairy Tail with an emotionless expression, his hood already removed.

He closed his eyes and thought about the 10,000 people he killed. He was replaying the screams over his head and he didn't notice Sayla saying "Master?, Master, Master, MASTER!" shouted Sayla as Natsu snapped away from his daze "Here's a book about dragons, your personal favorite" she said as she smiled. "Thank you Sayla" Natsu said as he reached for the book, but instead he grabbed Sayla and pulled her to his chest, the book still in Sayla's grasp "Without you, I would've gone insane in this gloomy old place" he said as he reached for the book in Sayla's hand and opened it with one hand, reading it with the same position before and still the same emotionless expression. While still in Natsu's chest, Sayla gripped his clothing tighter and she blushed while smiling in his chest.

**At the 3rd day of the Games**

"I heard that today, an interesting event will be occurring" Chapati said as the crowd went as wild as ever.

"Let's begin. Mato-kun, please announce the competitors and the event's rules" said Chapati.

"A pleasure to -kabo".

"This event is what I'd like to call Pandemonium".

**After Mato-kun explained the rules**

"So the participants are:"

"Milliana"

"Hibiki Lates"

"Erza Scarlet"

"Cana Alberona"

"Jura Neekis"

"Obra"

"Orga Nanagear"

"Nobarly"

"The first to go is Fairy Tail Team A, Erza Scarlet!"

"How many monsters will you battle, Erza-san" Mato-kun said "100. I will fight them all at once!" shouted Erza with determination.

This made Mato-kun and everyone around the arena sweatdrop at her statement "Are you sure-kabo" Mato-kun said, surprised and shocked at the same time "Yeah. I will take on all that you've got at me. Come!" Erza shouted and proceeded to walk inside.

**As Erza was facing the last monster, the S-Class monster**

"AAHHH!" screamed Erza as the monster kept hitting her.

'I can't afford to lose now. My comrades are placing their faiths in me.' "I will not fail!" Erza shouted as she attacked the S-Class monster with her requiping into different armors each time and finally at the end, she won.

'I won. Did you see that Natsu?' was the thought going in her mind.

All the Fairy Tail members were rejoicing and the crowd was saying "She's Fairy Tail's Titania, right?" as the participants were shocked.

**After the MPF event and during Laxus's match**

'Illusion magic, huh' Natsu thought as he saw the real fight between Laxus and Raven Tail 'I wonder if anyone else can see through Master Ivan's Illusion Magic'.

**Wendy vs Chelia**

Natsu chuckled lightly as he saw Wendy and Chelia trip in sync 'Guess some things don't change' he said to himself as he remembered his first encounter with Wendy at the Alliance's meeting place. She tripped on their first meeting too.

He only kept smiling as he watched Wendy's incredible new magic and her will to not give up.

'Guess Wendy's growing up. Too bad I won't be there to witness her growth' he thought as he remembered his promise of turning himself in once he has killed Zeref 'Guess I totally destroyed my future, with everyone'.

As he watched Wendy lose, he looked at her and thought 'Don't worry Wendy, losing doesn't make you weak. Losing is not gaining anything wherein this time, I think you actually won' he thought as he saw Chelia's concern with wendy 'A new friend'.

**4th day of the Games**

"And the competition for today:Naval Battle"

"and the contestants are:"

"Lucy Heartfilia"

"Juvia Lockser"

"Minerva Orlando"

"Chelia Blendy"

"Rocker"

"Risley Law"

"Jenny Realight"

"And now, let's begin!" Chapati said as he spun around, making his wig turn the opposite way.

**During the competition**

"You should blame Sedai Sennin for your suffering right now, Lucy Heartfilia" Minerva said as she kept on hitting Lucy and at one point held her outside the water sphere, strangling her. When the match was stopped by Mato-kun, she kept on hitting her and for the Fairy Tail mages, they were starting to get impatient and Gray shouted out Lucy's name.

Gray then jumped off the stone railing and caught Lucy as Minerva let go. Erza and Gray were infuriated and they went out, ready to fight Minerva when Orga and Rufus appeared and got ready too. Some thought it was too late to stop the match when Orga charged only to be blocked by Natsu who held out one hand and was blocking Orga's charge with an invisible wall "What the hell's this!? I can't penetrate through it" said Orga who was then pushed back several steps behind and he looked at Natsu wide-eyed and sweatdropped. As Rufus and Gray was about to make a move, Natsu released a lot of his magical power which caused Gray and Rufus to stop and then Natsu said "Let's not be hasty. We can settle this at the final event of the Games. Until then, please restrain yourselves" Natsu said as he turned around and walked away. His words shocked the 4 members who knows him intimately. Natsu was supposed to be an impatient and reckless knucklehead but then they realized, he was already a wizard saint, meaning the Council has already acknowledged his abilities and wisdom. He wasn't the same knucklehead they knew 7 years ago before the Oracion Seis Elimination Operation.

When the members returned to their respective spots, Master Makarov could only watch at the wizard saint's calm way of handling the situation and preventing the fight 'He's certainly capable of holding the title of wizard saint' thought Makarov as he wondered about what lies beneath his hood.

'I can't believe even Erza lost her composure. Is that how much Minerva affected them. I can't tell since I see suffering almost everyday' he thought reminiscing about the activities Tartarus does to living creatures to ensure respect of the guild is maintained.

**After:**

**Ichiya and Nichiya vs Bacchus and Rocker**

**Kagura and Milliana vs Lyon and Yuka**

"And now for the final tag team battle!"

"The teams will be Fairy Tail vs Sabertooth!" this made the crowd cheer so loud that travellers and merchants outside Crocus hear the screams of the excited crowd.

"Gajeel Redfox and Sedai Sennin vs..."

"...Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney"

The participating members of Sabertooth smirked and the members of Fairy Tail did so as well knowing their win was assured with the presence of the wizard saint.

"Who will win? The twin dragons or the wizard saint and iron dragon slayer!"

At this statement the crowd went wild once again and the remaining participating guilds (excluding Raven Tail and the second Fairy Tail team) members and masters prepared for the intense match-up.

**At the battle of Natsu and Gajeel vs the Twin Dragons**

"I would've preferred to fight Natsu-san" Sting complained "but I guess I will do with surpassing you, Sennin-san" said Sting as he lit up his hand and charged at Natsu only for Natsu to block his empowered fist attack with a single hand without effort. The people in the arena was shocked to see how easily Natsu blocked Sting's attack.

Meanwhile with Gajeel, he got attacked by Rogue and he blocked it with an iron dragon's arm and he pushed Rogue to Sting making Sting and Rogue hit the wall, with enough force to make a dent in where their bodies crashed.

"Seriously!?" said Sting as he and Rogue charged once again when they both went into their Elemental Drives. Rogue was getting the lead on Gajeel but Sting still couldn't lay a finger on Natsu. The people who watched Rogue and Gajeel's fight cheered for Sabertooth and the ones who watched Natsu and Sting's fight cheered for 'Sedai Sennin'. When Sting and Rogue entered Dragon Force, Jellal, Mavis and Makarov had shocked expressions on their faces wherein the Sabertooth members cheered for Sting and Rogue. Orga and Rufus smiled and Minerva smirked.

Sting used his dragonslayer roar and it emitted so much force enough to crumble the ground. As Natsu and Gajeel was falling, Natsu jumped from rock to rock (the falling debris) while Gajeel just kept on falling. Natsu soon realized that Gajeel couldn't stand the attack so he jumped over to Gajeel and grabbed his waist and he carried Gajeel like he was a pole and landed on the ground. He dropped Gajeel and he blocked Sting's punch.

'His attacks are getting heavier' Natsu said as Sting landed a barrage of attacks on Natsu. Natsu blocking each of them as Sting used **_Holy Ray _**followed by a roar and then a punch that almost hit Natsu and when Natsu was gonna make his move, Rogue used _**Roar of the Shadow Dragon**_ behind Natsu and he grabbed sting's fist and threw him to the roar. This instantly defeated Sting as Rogue went to punch Natsu only to be defeated as Natsu dodged and grabbed Rogue's head and smashed it into the ground making a loud sound that created a smoke. When the smoke cleared, Rogue was defeated and Natsu achieved victory without the use of magic against the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth.


	4. Chapter 4

As the 4th day of the Games ended, Natsu and the rest was celebrating their win.

And Natsu was walking through the streets of Crocus while enjoying the waves people were greeting him and admiration girls were giving him. He watched happy families and people having fun 'Man, I want this happiness to never fade' he said as he kept walking.

Meanwhile, Erza and the rest was conversing with Crime Sorciere casually and was talking about one particular person.

"Did you feel Natsu's magical power? It was enormous! I could feel it from the infirmary" said Lucy as the others agreed "And according to the village Natsu destroyed 7 yrs ago, half of the village were mages and a quarter of it was trained soldiers said to be stronger than the soldiers here in Crocus and the Council's Rune Knights" Jellal said "Are you saying Natsu was holding back all those times before he became evil?" Erza asked "Yes. There was also one wizard saint who apparently lived in that village . When Natsu attacked, he was found dead the next day" "Meaning it was Natsu's doing" Ultear said.

"Then maybe he was also pretending to be an idiot" Gray said "If he killed a wizard saint, then he must have been a step ahead" he continued as Erza put her hands on her chin, thinking about it.

"Maybe when Nirvana affected him, he just showed his true self" said Lucy said, then continued "Think about it, the opposite of evil and crazy is not idiotic and reckless" she said which shocked the others "It's good and composed" Lucy said as a wave of realization hit the ones who intimately know Natsu.

"Then all this time, he acted like that to keep the spirits of Fairy Tail high" Erza said as the others sweatdropped with shocked expressions present on their faces.

**With Natsu**

"Kyouka! Where is the human you captured?" Natsu said as Kyouka threw the helpless old man to Natsu, in which he caught it "I'll take him to the torture chamber. I'd like to hear what he has to say for myself" Natsu said as he carried the old man like a sack.

**At the torture chamber**

"Gramps, why did you she capture you?" asked Natsu "I don't know. I'm just a farmer. Yesterday, I was just delivering my crops when I saw her laying on the forest. She wasn't injured or anything but when I checked on her to make sure she was okay, she woke up and knocked me out" he said as Natsu had a worried look "When I came to be, I already had my injuries" he said calmly. Something about Natsu made the old man feel safe "Gramps, I'll help you escape but under one condition" Natsu stated "Don't ever talk about us and never wake anyone up when you see them lying on the ground" and then he gave the old man a charm that came in the form of a necklace and had a white sabertooth tooth in it "When this tooth turns black, you are in the presence of danger" he said as the old man sweatdropped "So if it does turn black, run away as fast as possible" Natsu said as he touched the old man's soldiers and then he disappeared (Natsu teleported the old man to the nearest village near the floating cube.

"Master, have you disposed of him" Kyouka said, only to be punched by Natsu, sending her to the wall "Why did you attack the old man? Was it because he disturbed your sleep?" Natsu said as he walked to Kyouka and knelt down in her level "Or was it because you simply wanted a prey?" Natsu asked Kyouka, his yellow eyes burning into Kyouka's eyes "No Master. It was because he had a special type of magic present in him" Kyouka said as Natsu said the magic's name "Growth Magic, right".

"Yes".

"It is unique, yes, but I can acquire that magic if I put any effort into it" he said and continued "Besides, he is just a farmer. He was probably just using that for his crops and his animals".

"But Master-" Kyouka was cut off "You think he's working for the council, right? Well, I read his mind and there seems to be no traces of it".

"Is that so?" said another voice...it was Mard Geer "Maybe the Council sealed his memories to prevent situations like this".

"Even if they did, I can still see through it" said Natsu who shocked Mard Geer for a second but quickly regained his calm demeanor.

"Yeah. Sorry for doubting you" he said as he said the next word in a suspicious way "Master" he said as he walked away.

'Suspicious' Natsu thought as he picked Kyouka up bridal style and said "You shouldn't have angered me" seductively and brought Kyouka to his room.

**Last day of the Games**

"After this past 4 days, there was nothing but excitement in the Games but as it closes, it will with a grand event!" shouted Chapati to excite the audience.

**After the teams entered and the beginning of the competition**

"I can't wait for the game to begin" said Chapati as the teams stood by, waiting for the game to be started.

"BEGIN!" shouted the judge.

As the fight started, Fairy Tail just stood and did nothing, which shocked the audience "Oh my! It seems Fairy Tail is just standing there" said Chapati Master Makarov just looked expectantly and waited for the First Master's strategy.

All the other teams looked at Fairy Tail and said "Seems they gave up" and some sweatdropped.

As the fight escalated, guilds were eliminating member after member.

Finally, Fairy Tail moved and followed Mavis's plan 'I can't remember what Mavis said to me so I'll just attack with force' thought Natsu who met Jenny.

"Sedai Sennin-san" said Jenny nervously as she sweatdropped and had wide eyes "Looks like you're my first opponent Jenny-chan" Natsu said as he started walking towards Jenny.

Jenny couldn't move because she was very nervous and just waited for Natsu to approach her, but when he did, he pinned Jenny to the wall and made his face go closer, showing his face. Jenny blushed and completely went into her dream world.

Natsu kissed Jenny and she blushed furiously and passed out. Everyone got shocked and Fairy Tail gained points.

As Gray and Rufus fought, Sting beat Bacchus and Erza confronted Kagura.

**Laxus vs Jura vs Orga**

"Laxus Dreyar, the Lightning Dragon Slayer, am I right?" said Orga.

"Yeah" Laxus replied "Well, I'm the Lightning God Slayer so you know what that means, right?" said Orga who blasted black lightning, hitting and destroying the building behind Laxus.

Laxus striked back and destroyed a row of buildings behind Orga.

Orga smiled and was gonna make a move until they heard footsteps...it was Jura.

"Jura-san" Orga said.

"So you came, monster" Laxus said as he sweatdropped.

"Jura-san, I want to challenge you" Orga said "What will win? The title of wizard saint or god slayer magic" said Orga.

"Now Jura-san, please accept my power" said Orga who used **Charged Particle Cannon of the Lightning God **at Jura.

Jura dodged and punched Orga's face into the ground, beating Orga with a single hit.

"Now I remember you, you made a bout on the first day right?" said Jura "I wanted to fight Sennin-dono, seeing as he's also a wizard saint, but I guess I'll do with you, Laxus-dono" he said as he turned towards Laxus.

Laxus looked kind of nervous and Jura said "I wanted to fight you Laxus-dono, seeing as you're Makarov-dono's grandson" Laxus then cut him off "Whoa, don't even go there" he said as he enveloped himself with lightnings and continued "We're not standing here as anybody's grandson or an old man with a fancy title. We're standing here as men".

"My blood hasn't boiled like this for a long time" Jura said as Laxus charged at him and was stopped by Jura's karate chop (don't know what that move is formally addressed), making Laxus's face land on the ground very hardly "I read your character profile, their will always be someone above you".

"I know that too well" Laxus said as he slowly started to get up "But sometimes you need to look down too, cause the other guy might be at your feet" he said as he punched Jura and their fight reached it's peak.

**Kagura vs Erza vs Minerva**

"Let Milliana go, you wench" said Erza. Kagura went in front of Minerva in an instant and she said "You'll be the second tiger that I'll devour" Minerva replied with "I hope I taste better than the last one" as Kagura hit her, only to hit Erza and everyone got shocked.

"What" they said in unison "You two take it out on one another. I'll take on the victor" Minerva said. as Erza and Kagura glared at her.

"You should be honored that I admit I can't take you both on" she said as Erza replied "What a pathetic king you are" Erza said as Minerva gave an angry look and disappeared with Milliana.

"Milliana!" shouted Erza "How dare you pretend you still care for Milliana!" shouted out Kagura who threw Erza back with her sword.

**After Erza and Kagura's fight**

"Kagura! You wench!" said Erza who glared at Minerva because she stabbed Kagura in the abdomen.

**After Erza defeated Minerva with the Nakagami Armor**

"Way to go Erza!" cheered Fairy Tail as Laxus, Gray, Gajeel and Natsu smiled until-

"Too much magical power" someone said as the crowd turned its attention to the voice.

"Who's there!" shouted Erza as Kagura and Milliana looked at the perpetrator of the voice...

It was ZEREF!

"What!" shouted Erza in shock as Zeref continued his statement "Please requip into something else. That armor, it's killing me!" pleaded Zeref as he put his hand at his head and shouted "AAAHHHHH!" as he enveloped his hand with dark magic and blasted it at Erza.

"Erza!"

"Erza, run away!"

"Erza-nee!"(not yet Kagura, but Milliana)

Erza just stared wide-eyed and closed her eyes for the attack 'If I'm not even in Jellal's league yet, more so the most powerful mage in history' thought Erza.

'Natsu, sorry for doubting you all this time' she said in her mind as she prepared to die.

Suddenly a figure appeared...

It was NATSU!

Erza was shocked.

Natsu blocked the attack with one hand, his black gloves releasing smoke from the attack "Get Milliana and Kagura and go! I'll take care of Minerva" Natsu commanded as he went to Minerva and touched her. She was teleported into the middle of the stadium "My lady" said Rufus as Minerva appeared.

"I don't have time for Kagura and Milliana! Please take them" said Natsu as he kept attacking Zeref.

**If you don't like fight scenes then please don't read this part:). There will be a lemon later on! **

**For those who will read the fight scene, I will allot new paragraphs for each move Natsu and Zeref makes. Enjoy:)**

**Fight Scene Start!**

Zeref gathered a ball of magic and threw it at Natsu (like he did to Ultear when they fought) which was cut in half by Natsu.

Natsu then grabbed Zeref's face with his right hand at god-like speed and slammed his face onto the ground.

Zeref grabbed Natsu's right wrist with his left hand and removed his hand, blasting Natsu with dark magic with his right hand and stood up.

When Natsu got up from Zeref's blast, he punched Zeref and kept punching him.

When Zeref dodged one of Natsu's punches, he put his hand in Natsu's chest and pushed him and the spot where Zeref touched created a seal to where Natsu's body exploded.

After the explosion, Natsu came out unscathed and put out his index and middle finger and started drawing a star on the air and then he punched the star and it blasted Zeref with a force much more powerful than **Fairy Glitter**.

"You've surely grown, Natsu" said Zeref who then proceeded to make the stance he did when he killed Hades and released the magical power "This wouldn't kill you, but it will kill your friends over there" said Zeref as he looked at Erza, Milliana and Kagura "Erza! Why didn't you take them and go!" shouted Natsu who was clearly mad "With them dead, your desire to kill me will increase, together with your power as your hatred increases as well. You may be a demon, but you are different from the others since you are aware of the value of life unlike my Etherious army" said Zeref as the attack commenced and it destroyed the structure above them and the things around them. But it didn't destroy Erza, Kagura and Milliana.

Zeref looked a little shocked "What the-" he said as he saw Natsu's hood destroyed, together with his shirt, gloves and boots. Only the part of his pants from his waist extending to his knees weren't destroyed. His legs was shaking and his hands was lying on his sides.

Lahar and Doranbolt looked shocked to see that Natsu saved 3 lives. Furthermore, he became a wizard saint under their noses all this time 'Of course! That's why he was always wearing his hood up' said Lahar in his mind.

"Natsu Dragneel" said Jura, Lyon and Kagura.

Kagura heard about how Natsu defeated Jellal and witnessed Simon's death from Milliana.

"Salamander" said Gajeel.

"Natsu-san" said Juvia, Wendy and Sting.

"Natsu-nii" said Romeo.

"Natsu" said the other members of Fairy Tail with shocked expressions.

**If you want added effects, then listen to a Fairy Tail sad song:)**

"Natsu" said Erza on the verge of crying, with her knees shaking. She then fell on her knees and cupped her mouth and started crying 'Eventhough I doubted him since the day he betrayed us, he would still risk his life for me' said Erza in her mind.

Natsu was panting heavily 'Impossible! He took all the force of my attack to save them and he's still alive. I better stop for now. He might die because he can't fight with his full power since there's so many distractions and things holding him back. I'll fight him next time when he has no reason to hold back' thought Zeref as he slowly faded.

**Fight Scene End!**

"Natsu!" shouted Erza as she ran to Natsu and hugged him "I'm sorry for doubting you all this time, Natsu" she said with tears still flowing in her cheeks "Please don't leave me Natsu! I already forgot about what you said to me 7 years ago" said Erza which confused the spectators of the event.

**When the others searched for Natsu after he defeated Brain, Erza found him sitting on top of Brain in the plateau part of the forest in the mountains and he said "Hi Erza! Good job in destroying the lacrima!" said Natsu as he turned to look at the view again "Natsu! I see you defeated Zero. You never cease to amaze me, Natsu" said Erza. When she was gonna say something, Natsu cut her off and said "I smell people from the Magic Council... and a whole army of them too. They're probably here for Oracion Seis..." he stopped and continued "...and Jellal". When he said that, Erza was shocked and she started to form tears in her eyes.**

**Natsu walked over to her and hugged her in a reassuring manner and said "You still love him don't you?" asked Natsu which made Erza look up, he smiled and continued "Even after all the things he did. You really are the most noble and loyal member of Fairy Tail. You never give up on others, no matter how much they hurt you. Geez, you're hopeless Erza" he said as he chuckled lightly and let her go. **

**"I admit I still do. But his arrest is inevitable and I don't want to have my heart broken again. So please help me move on" she pleaded as Natsu realized what she meant instantly and his eyes was covered by his bangs as he said his next statements "I'm afraid that's the one thing I can't help you with Erza. I've gotta be blunt with you, I never really admired you, much less be friends with you. I only did to form Fairy Tail's strongest team and judging from your reaction, you really thought I considered you as a friend. If I can't even bring myself to be your friend, then obviously I wouldn't be able to love you. That's just impossible. I only used you as training material. You know, I don't know if you're just acting dum but everyone in Fairy Tail is scared of you and some can't even approach you because you're barbaric Erza and if I was to marry you, I'll leave a life of hell, so no thanks Erza. Move on with someone else" said Natsu as Erza slapped him and stormed off to the rest of the group.**

**Natsu just looked at her direction and turned back to the view.**

"Even if you say you hate me, I'll never hate you" she said as Natsu was returning the hug and he then passed out on Erza.

**At the infirmary**

As Erza and the others explained to Lahar the situation regarding Natsu being converted by Nirvana, he said "But I can't just overlook the deaths of an entire village, a wizard saint was included too. Possessed by Nirvana or not, killing a high ranking official is subjected to execution". As Lahar said this, Erza and the others had shocked expressions.

"Erza" said Mira who then walked to the door, it startled the members inside the room. Only the former Team Natsu and Wendy was present in the room with him, together with Lahar. "Mir-" Erza was then cut off "Just tell me if what you said was true!" she snapped, gaining a nod from Erza. She then ran to hug Natsu's unconscious body in the bed (if you wonder how that went, no she wasn't on top of him. She was hugging his neck anime style) while crying.

"Lahar then said "I'm sorry, but orders are orders. I would even imprison my own father if it was to the council's orders" he said, as the Fairy Tail members started to cry.

"I'll transport his body to the council's infirmary so he can be judged by the council members" said Doranbolt, who was then grabbed in his shirt by Natsu and said "No you're not" as he turned into his Demon Form. He gained horns and had black markings on his body with wings on his back and a tail. His fingernails and toenails grew and his eyes glowed more yellow as he looked at Doranbolt's eyes. The members of the room was shocked and Natsu then pushed Doranbolt with one hand and said "I can't die without avenging Happy. As long as I have someone to protect, I'll never give up" said natsu as he turned to Lahar "Think about it. If I became a wizard saint without the council knowing, despite your thousands of members, then I can easily kill all of you since I already know all your moves and how you operate" said Natsu who finished with "A single Tartarus member can eliminate the entire magic council. If I'm the master, then you don't stand a chance at all" said Natsu who leaked his magic and scared Lahar and Doranbolt. They simply left the room with scared expressions on their faces. They ordered the rune knights stationed to forget about today and say none of this to the council members. The rune knights followed and they left the arena building.

**As Fairy Tail reunited with Natsu, they listened to his story and how he lost Happy**

**As the dragons attacked (7 dragons only in the anime), Natsu was fighting the future Rogue**

"Forget it! Even if you're stronger than me, Motherglare is one of the strongest dragons in the world and you won't stand a chance" said the future Rogue, who then proceeded to fight with Natsu.

Even if you're a demon, can you stop 7 dragons and acnologia and at the same time save lives?" asked the future Rogue who then earned a smirk from Natsu.

"I can start by sending you back in your own time!" said Natsu who saw the Eclipse Gate under them and them he punched Motherglare and they started crashing towards the eclipse gate.

**At the Grand Ball (sorry if I'm escalating too fast. It's cause I don't want to write down the small details since this focuses on Natsu:))**

"Wow! you look great Yukino" said Lucy to which Yukino replied with by looking sad "Oh come on Yukino. It's a party so relax ok" said Mira.

"Mira-nee, I need a little help over here" said Lissana.

**Inside the palace's ballroom**

"Whoa! Is that Natsu?" asked Gray, who looked at Natsu.

He wore a white long tuxedo (what he wore during the Wedding contest on Mira vs Jenny) and with his yellow eyes, it seemed to catch the girls' attention. Apparently, his yellow eyes and long hair made him look more mysterious and mature.

While the party was going on, Natsu went out to the Crocus Gardens (where Wendy was attacked by Obra, together with Carla) and just walked around, until he found a double sided bench made out of rocks.

He sat down and looked at the sky 'I wonder if Erza really meant what she said? I mean, I did break her heart, doesn't she at least hate me?' thought Natsu as a figure approached him.

"Erza" Natsu said "Natsu, be honest with me her and now. I know that what you said 7 years ago was not your own feelings. I know you said that because you cared about me" said Erza.

"I guess you finally figured it out...after all this time" said Natsu who tapped to the sit next to him, motioning Erza to do so. When she did, Natsu spoke "I knew that deep down, you would always love Jellal. When I said you were the most loyal member, I lied" which earned Erza a confused look "Guess you don't know what I'm saying, huh? Well, I couldn't believe you would just give up on Jellal like that. I mean, you love him and you suddenly use me to move on. That kind of hurt my feelings Erza. So I hurt yours in return, but the reason I made you hate me was because I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself, so I needed you to get out of my life, to make sure I won't hurt or inconvenience you in any way" said Natsu as he leaned his face closer to Erza's face "I loved you Erza" he said as the water fountain's water sprinkled and the light on the garden brightened (like in a romance movie) and then, Natsu kissed Erza.

Erza couldn't move and when she did, she pulled Natsu in closer and she brought her tongue out and quickly dominated Natsu 'Is this really happening? I never thought in a million years that I would be able to kiss Natsu' she thought as she swiftly spun Natsu around and lied him to the bench, her hands gripping his wrists tightly, pinning him down.

"I never thought of you as the dominant type in this situation Erza. Better yet, I never thought you could even do this, are you experienced?" Natsu asked, which made Erza blush and she stuttered out "No. It's the books" she said as Natsu kissed her again.

When the kiss heated up, Natsu felt Erza's hand on his tuxedo's blazer and he grabbed her hand and said "Not here" as he kissed Erza again for the third time.

**After the party on the train back to Magnolia**

"Where did you go last night, Erza? You suddenly disappeared for a while and then you came back with Natsu. Did you talk to him?" asked Mira "Y-yeah" Erza stuttered out, remembering the kiss and how excited she got. It felt embarrassing that it was the girl who got excited instead of the boy. Maybe she loved Natsu too much...or maybe he doesn't love her that much. This thoughts ran through her mind as she was blushing.

**At Tartarus**

"Master! Where did you go? Why didn't you come here last night?" asked Sayla and Lamy "I was at the Grand Ball the King of Crocus held to celebrate our victory against the dragons "That's kind of cool Master! Bring me with you next time" said Lamy.

As Natsu sat on his throne, Jackal walked inside his room and said "Master! Why aren't we making our move yet?" shouted Jackal. Natsu just looked away from his book, not moving "Now, now. Let's not be hasty Jackal. We will make our move when the time is right" said Natsu, who was obviously still in his usual position whenever he is present at Tartarus: His legs crossed, one side of his arm resting on the armchair and his hand pressed against one side of his cheek and reading a book on the other.

And then he smiled, with Mard Geer overhearing the conversation and doing the same as well.

When Jackal left, Sayla came in and told Natsu "Master! Please pleasure me" she said pleadingly as Natsu walked towards her and carried her bridal style "Ok. Then, shall we go?" he asked as Sayla nodded and Natsu smiled and walked to his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Aaaahhhhhh, aaaaahhhhh" moaned Sayla as Natsu thrust his cock onto her "Sayla, keep it down" Natsu said as Sayla's moans could be heard throughout Tartarus. Natsu was holding Sayla's legs as Sayla was tightly gripping the bed cloth.

"Master! I think it's my turn now" said Kyouka, who wrapped her arms around Natsu's body as she started kissing the sides of his neck "I think Lamy would like to join in on the fun as well. Don't you think so?" he asked as Kyouka nodded and went to get Lamy.

**At Fairy Tail**

"Cheers!" said the drunkards of Fairy Tail as they celebrated the coming back of their old members and also the building they claimed or rather, received back.

"I still can't believe that we got our old building for free and we even get to keep our prize money from the Games" said Macao to Wakaba and Master Makarov "Well, think of it as a reward for all your hardships these past 7 years" said Master Makarov as he chugged on his beer.

"You got that right!" said Laki as the others laughed. Gajeel was sitting down with the palm of his hands in his cheek and his elbows in the table as he smiled.

"Why do you look so down Erza? It's supposed to be a happy day, right?" said Lucy as she tried to comfort Erza.

"Is it about Natsu?" asked Gray as he joined in the conversation.

"Yeah" she replied with a sad look on her face "Come to think of it, I saw you with Natsu at the party" said Mirajane.

"What?" Erza said as Mirajane continued "Yeah. You went out for a while and I saw you re-enter with Natsu" said Mirajane as Erza blushed madly.

"Well, we just happened to come inside at the same time" she said as Mira said "Really? From the Crocus Gardens" said Mira, which made Erza blush crazy as she stood up and went to another table "Suspicious" said Lucy, Gray and Mira.

"Oh well, it's none of our business" said Lucy, then continued "So Gray, want to go on a mission. It's been a while since we did". As she said this, Juvia watched from afar and said "Love Rival".

"Like I said, it's not like that" Lucy said as she put her hands up in a defensive way.

**AN:Sorry guys about the short chapter. The next chapter is the Tartarus Arc already since I'm out of Natza or Naza ideas in the arcs before that. **

**P.S: It's not yet the Tartarus Arc in the anime during the time I'm uploading this (now). **

**4-24-15**


	6. Chapter 6

"We need Jellal Fernandes for Face" reported Kyouka as Natsu asked "Does he need to die?" Kyouka replied "It's up to y-" as Mard Geer interrupted her "Yes, to make sure one less person will come after us".

"No. If that's the case, I'll just erase his memories" said Natsu as he got off his usual position on his throne and walked over to Mard Geer "I'll be the one to commence the mission. To make sure his safety is guaranteed, as well as his 2 other companions. We will just activate Face to strengthen me so I can lead you all to Zeref" he said as Sayla interrupted "I don't need to face Lord Zeref because I already have you, Master".

"Not like that, Sayla. I mean, we will destroy Zeref once and for all when I gain my power back" he said as Mard Geer had an ominous smile "So does that mean that your power is still lacking, Master".

"What are you saying, Mard. You don't mean-".

"Yes, Master. Since you said the purpose of Face, you also revealed your lack of power. This means that any of us can kill you now. you may be our master, but with you like that, we can easily overtake you. Even if you're in your demon form right now" Mard Geer said.

"I may be lacking my former glory, but I'm still Zeref's strongest demon, eventhough I lack my power from before. And i am still the leader of Tartarus" Natsu said.

"So, I suggest you keep your hidden intentions to yourse-" he said as he was cut off by a punch to the stomach by Mard Geer.

"But we are demons, Master. it is in our nature to do evil. Like betrayal" he said as Silver, Ezel, Tempesta, Jackal, Keith, Torafusa and Franmalth appeared and started to attack Natsu "Master!" shouted the 3 women of Tartarus.

**At the Fairy Tail guild**

"Hey guys! There's a guy who need our help. Specifically, Master" said a new Fairy Tail member "What are you waiting for? Bring him in" said Master Makarov as he looked at the doors.

"What!" said the Fairy Tail members "It's Sedai Sennin!" said a random member (remember how they got a lot of members again after winning the Games and getting their old building back).

They all gasped at the sight. Natsu was still wearing his hood (to prevent the council members from seeing him since he was wounded and couldn't take them on at the moment) and he had a few cuts and bruises with him releasing blood and his gloves, up to his wrist was disintegrated as well as his brown boots, leaving his white pants reaching up to his knee still intact.

"What happened Sennin-sama" said a random member "Don't be overly formal everyone, it's just Natsu. Tell me what happened Natsu" said Master Makarov as he told Natsu to remove his hood.

The girls squealed out in delight as the boys got shocked at how different and mature Natsu looked now, with his longer hair and yellow eyes.

"Tartarus attacked me. But it's not me you need to help, it's them" he said as Elfman seated him in a chair "Who's 'them'".Master Makarov asked.

"My three subordinates and also members of Tartarus: Sayla, Kyouka and Lamy" Natsu said as Erza felt a tinge of jealousy 'They all sound like girl names' she thought.

"Why would you want to save them? Didn't you say Tartarus attacked you. Unless..." Master makarov said.

"Yeah. They didn't participate in the attack. They got me out instead. They ended up being held captive by the other members as bait to lure me back to them. So please help me" Natsu said as he got down on his knees and head and put his hands on the floor and begged (like he did in episode 1 when he thanked Lucy for the meal).

"Get up Natsu. We're family, we don't need formalities" said Master Makarov as he went in front of Natsu and gestured him to get up and go to the infirmary.

"Mira! Please escort Natsu to the infirmary and treat his injuries" said Master Makarov as Wendy went out on a job with Carla.

"Thank you, Mira" said Natsu as Mira got him on his shoulder sand dragged him to the infirmary.

**In the infirmary**

As Mirajane treated Natsu, she conversed with him.

"Natsu, you know you really broke my heart that day when you left" she said as she finished treating him and sat at a chair next to his bed.

"I know. But back then, Nirvana affected me so badly that I had no control over my body anymore. Listen, Mira-" he was cut off as Mira kissed him.

When the kiss was broken, he said "Why did you do that? I thought you hated me" he said with her reply as "That was when I had no idea about Nirvana yet. You know, deep down I always loved you like this. When I tried to matchmake you with Lucy, it was because I thought you looked great together at the bottom of my heart. But deep down, I wanted to match you with Lucy and make you break her heart. That way, you'll be mine since Lucy will hate you already" she confessed as Natsu said "What? I never thought of Lucy like that. I just thought of her as my friend and as the one I brought to Fairy Tail" he said as Mira asked "Really?" as Natsu nodded and went to kiss Mira.

The kiss got heated and Mira climbed to the bed and got on top of Natsu "Go easy on me Mira, I have injuries" Natsu said as Mira nodded and proceeded to remove his pants, only to be stopped by...ERZA!.

Erza grabbed Mira's wrists and told her to move out of Natsu "What is happening here? I thought you loved me Natsu, or am I just a girl in one of your collection? And Mira, i thought you were better than that" said Erza as she remembered how she told Mira about her exploits with Natsu during the Grand Ball the King of Crocus held.

"Sorry Erza, I'm gonna go" Mira said as she left the room. When she did, Erza told Natsu to explain why he did that.

"It's because ever since I destroyed my muffler, I became a demon. When I did, I had increased craving for lust. Since I took you as the type of girl to not venture this far out, I made do with the girl members of Tartarus, seeing as how they had the same lust as me".

"Then you should have just asked me that and not come to any conclusions. Remember when we kissed at the garden, I tried to take your blazer off. Didn't you at least think about that?" asked Erza as she climbed into the bed and requiped into her black lingerie "I'll show you what we should have done that day" as she removed Natsu's pants and pinned his hands together "Let's do this at your room later, okay. We're still at the guild. Let's calm down for a moment" Natsu said as Erza got off Natsu and locked the door and tied her hair into a ponytail (like Erza Knightwalker when she first appeared) and said "Now no one should be able to bother us. If they do, I'll throw a sword at them" she said as she swayed her hips going to Natsu.

When she finally got to Natsu, she took off all their clothes and proceeded to make herself a woman.

**After their makeout session and now at Erza's home**

"Erza, aren't boys not allowed here? You may be the head girl now, but I didn't take you for the rule-breaking type" said Natsu as he sat in one of Erza's chairs "Well, something petty like that won't be a barrier between our love right, Natsu?" said Erza as she sat on Natsu's lap and kissed him more until the chair broke "You're gonna need stronger chairs" Natsu said as Erza giggled and brought Natsu up and then to her room to begin their makeout session once again.

**The next morning**

"Please never stop kissing me Natsu" pleaded Erza as Natsu kissed her a good morning and left for the kitchen.

**A/N:Sorry I have to stop early guys, my baby brother is bothering me to play with him (hot wheels cars too) :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"I need 6 people to go with me. Not too much because this is an infiltration mission" Natsu said as he chose Laxus, Erza, Gajeel, Mira, Juvia and Gray.

As they attacked the male members of Tartarus, Mira saved Sayla, Erza saved Kyouka while Natsu saved Lamy.

"Let's all assemble back" Natsu said telepathically as they all met at the entrance of Tartarus "Wow. You guys look like crap" Natsu said as he chuckled.

"Excuse me, it's not like we volunteered to go. Master forced us because of you flamebrain" Gray said as everyone had shocked looks, even Natsu and then Mira said "Now now, let's calm down for a while" as Natsu looked at Gray with a shocked expression before smiling, which shocked the other Fairy Tail members "I see you're still the same as ever. That's good" Natsu said as the Fairy Tail members smiled.

"Glad to have you back, Natsu" said Laxus as they continued to dash for Fairy Tail.

And then, the events of Tartarus, like in the manga happened and...

**Back at the City of Magnolia in the Mayor's mansion**

"I'll take them to the infirmary immediately" said Mira as Kinana and Wendy helped her.

"So, Natsu" said a random old Fairy Tail member "I see you've gotten more...developed" she said as she started draping her arms all over Natsu's body"Tell me, are you dating someone" Erza awaited Natsu's reply and her eyes widened at his answer.

"No" he said as she got more...intimate.

"Then how about me, will you take me" she said as Natsu agreed and erza stomped out of her spot on the bar and scared the girl away.

"Natsu, what's the meaning of this? So am I just one of your many flings? You bastard!" she said as she slapped him then stormed out of the mansion.

Natsu touched his cheek and looked at the direction Erza ran off to and stood up.

He sighed and walked after Erza.

"She's probably at the riverbank" he said and then walked towards it.

Meanwhile, Master makarov was conversing and thanking the mayor for letting them stay temporarily.

**At the riverbank**

"Hey, I'm sorry about that. I just get a little excited when I see other girls" said Natsu as Erza was sitting down on the grass, with her knees up to her face and her hands between them.

She looked up at Natsu with tears still present in her eyes as he sat down next to her "Come on now, stop crying. I never knew you even loved me that much" said Natsu as he cupped Erza's cheeks and put his forehead against hers.

"Then, does that mean you still love me?" she asked as Natsu smiled and kissed her "We should get ourselves patched up. Our raid at Tartarus really put a number on us, huh? But it's not yet over. We have to train harder and when the time comes, we will stop Zeref, together" said Natsu as he went back to the mansion with Erza.

**At the gate of the mansion**

A guard told them to go to the place of the Fairy Tail guild now reduced to rubble.

**At the rubble of Fairy Tail**

Master Makarov did his speech about them going free and stuff.

"I guess we all go our separate ways now" said Lucy as she had a sad expression "I'm going with Gray-sama" said Juvia.

"I'm going with Natsu" said Erza as she interlocked her arms with Natsu's "Y-yeah" Natsu nervously said as Lucy complained at about how she is the only member who will be alone "I guess we have to leave now" said Natsu as they all parted their ways.


	8. Chapter 8

After one year, Natsu left Erza and went on his own adventure with the 3 women of Tartarus.

When they invaded Avatar, Erza heard from Gray that Natsu was back and she said "I'm coming for him. Hold him there, Gray!" as she got on her horse and headed to Avatar.

**After they defeated Avatar**

"Natsu, why did you leave me? Do you not love me anymore? Do you remember what you said last year?".

**Flashback**

A random Fairy Tail member flirted with Natsu and asked him if he had a girlfriend. He said no and Erza got mad and slapped Natsu as she stormed out of the guild.

Natsu touched his cheeks and sighed "Guess I'll go after her" he said as he walked towards the riverbank.

When he saw Erza, she was crying on her hands as her knees served as the table and she was sitting down.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I just get too excited when I meet a new girl" he said as he keeled down in front of her and placed his hand on her forehead "You know that I would never stop loving you" he said as Erza looked up "Then am I just one of your girls that you could dispose of when you don't love her anymore? A fling? I thought that what we shared that night was special" said Erza as Natsu placed his forehead on hers "No. You're mine and I'm yours" he said as Erza asked "Then, do you still love me?" as Natsu smiled and kissed her.

**Present**

"I had to make sure you had a motive to get stronger, so I trained Sayla, Kyouka and Lamy before I would assemble Fairy Tail again" he said as Erza said "You idiot!" as she hugged him and cried. Natsu smiled and placed his hands on her forehead.

"Anyway, we should head back to Juvia, Wendy and Lucy. That way, we can travel as a team together with Sayla, Kyouka and Lamy" Natsu said as he carried Erza bridal style and said "Don't walk any further, Princess. I'll carry you instead" as Erza smiled and he walked back to Rainfall Village.

**Rainfall Village**

"Gray-sama!" Juvia said happily as she ran towards Gray, crying.

"I'm sorry, Juvia. I couldn't tell you because it was too dangerous and...I wanted to destroy E.N.D" Gray said as Natsu looked shocked at Gray's statement.


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY GUYS! I HAVE AN EXTREME CASE OF WRITER"S BLOCK. **

**I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN CONTINUE THIS STORY OR NOT.**

**IN CASE I CAN'T, PLEASE CONTINUE WITH YOUR OWN VERSIONS:)**


End file.
